Halloween Hauntings
by Gryfffinrose
Summary: The Yugioh gang goes trickortreating...Demented yamis, sugar high Mokuba, three scared guys...Perfect Halloween. Trickortreat! Oneshot


Disclaimer: I only own my original creations.

Halloween. One of the scariest nights of the year. The holiday also known as all Hallow's Eve was now the time for children to dress up as different monsters and creatures… It was a dark holiday.

This particular Halloween, however, was going to be unusually scary…

"EEEK!"  
"Calm down!"  
Mokuba, who had just entered the house, appeared confused.

"My costume isn't that scary, is it?"  
He asked. Joey laughed and patted the boy on the head.

"No, Anzu just saw Marik and freaked out."  
Anzu glared at him and jumped out of a blushing Yami's arms.

"I **did not** freak out!" she protested hotly. Bakura pushed his way past Marik in the doorway. He was dressed as a dark angel with fake blood (at least we all hope that it was fake blood) decorating the black and bent feathers on the angel wings. Ryou was a good angel. (But we already knew that.)

"Move, Marik. You can scare the mortals later tonight."  
He growled, and stepped inside Yugi's house.

"I was not scared!"  
Anzu growled, adjusting the cat ears on her costume.

"If you weren't scared, then why did you jump into Yami's arms?"  
Tristan said, grinning. He was a knight. Anzu flushed and was silent.

"Why did we have to pick up the kids?"  
Came Duke's whining voice from behind Marik in the doorway; the evil spirit moved. Duke was an FBI agent, black tux, sunglasses and all. His headband and dice earrings were still in place, however, and kind of ruined the effect.

"I'M NOT A KID!"  
Rebecca's voice came from behind him, and she stomped inside, looking for all the world like a disgruntled princess. Her angry expression changed to a calmer one once she spotted Yugi, and she glomped the poor, unsuspecting midget. Her princess crown shifted to the side as she squeezed the life out of poor Yugi. Anzu made a snarling noise that made her seem even more catlike and pulled Rebecca off of the poor guy. Malik finally answered Duke's question.

"You had to pick Rebecca and Mokuba up because everyone else was busy, Serenity gave you puppy eyes, and even though Marik and Bakura **were** free, we didn't trust them with kids."

"I'M NOT A KID!"

Came Rebecca's voice once more. Everyone ignored her. Marik glared at his lighter half.

"Shut up, hikari. We wouldn't have killed them; maimed them, maybe, but…"  
Ryou shuddered.

"I can't imagine what Kaiba would do to us if anything bad happened to Mokuba."

Yugi looked disturbed.

"All of us? Even Rebecca?"  
Rebecca and everyone else nodded solemnly.

"Speaking of Kaiba's little brother, couldn't you have picked out a more original costume, hon?"  
Mai asked. She was dressed as a vampiress; fake fangs were placed in her mouth for quick removal later. Joey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, yer brother's a multi-millionaire—"

"MULTI-BILLIONAIRE!"

Came Kaiba's enraged voice from the distance. Joey ignored the weirdness of that and continued on, "I mean, couldn't you have gotten a better costume than this?"

Mokuba the ghost glared at him from under the white sheet; or at least they thought he did. They couldn't tell his expression.

"This was the only one left I could think of."  
He grumbled. "And they're silk sheets!"

Mai made a face.

"Whatever. Look, can we get this show on the road so I can get to the rave?"  
Rebecca nodded.

"I want candy!"  
She shouted.

"OK, OK, let's go."  
Everyone headed out. In the back, Yugi, Ryou, and Mailk were trying to explain the concept of Halloween to their yamis.

"So you just go up to a house, ring the doorbell, and you receive candy?"  
Yami asked. The former pharaoh's costume was a bit obvious…And cliché. I don't need to tell you what it is…In any case… Yugi nodded.

"But you have to say trick-or-treat."  
"So you can do this all the time?"  
"No, Bakura, only on Halloween at this time. And no, you can't maim anyone on this holiday, that's not the trick part of trick-or-treat!"  
Ryou said.

"This culture is disturbing…I like it!"  
Marik cackled, "But tell me again why we can't murder anyone?" Malik, Ryou, and Yugi all groaned in unison.

In the front, Duke and Tristan were fighting over poor Serenity again, Joey was yelling at them for hitting on his sister, and Mai and Anzu were calling the boys idiots over and over and over again. In the middle, Rebecca and Mokuba were bickering over who would get more candy and why. Oh, yeah. It was real peaceful.

They finally reached the first house. From there on, it went pretty smoothly. That is, until one woman came up and commented, "Oh, what cute costumes! And how old are some of you?"

Ryou's eyes widened and he, Yugi, and Malik clamped a hand over their yamis' mouths.

"Don't…answer!"  
They all muttered, and after flashing a cheesy grin at the poor woman, dragged their yamis and everyone else off in a different direction.

The next problem was when Mokuba began eating a lot of candy. He had a sugar high problem. Another problem was when Bakura began to loose his patience and started to chase after little kids. Marik soon joined in, and everyone else but Rebecca, Joey, Tristan, and Duke ran after them. (Rebecca was still getting candy, and Mokuba was busy; we know what the others were doing.) Mokuba soon became sugar high and ran off somewhere. Finally, in amidst the brawl, someone finally called out, "Where's Mokuba?" Uh-oh.

"You go this way, you guys go that way, we'll take Rebecca! MOVE!"  
Everyone moved, and fast. Duke, Joey, Serenity and Tristan took the west, the yamis, their hikaris, and Anzu took the north towards the toilet papered Kaiba Corp, and the rest ran off to the east; Mai took off for the rave when no one was looking. The rest of the night was a blur; Mokuba was finally found and brought home. Kaiba found out and soon came to Yugi's house where everyone had gather and soon fell asleep from exhaustion. The demented yamis fell asleep soon after. The guys? Eh.

The next morning…

"Ungh…"  
"Hangover…"  
"YAMI!"  
"Gomen…"  
Joey sat up and yawned.

"I need cartoons."  
He switched on the TV. The news turned on.

"Reports of a young child running around the streets on a sugar high were called in last night. The child was unrecognizable and was yelling, 'It burns us!' Over and over. Also, reported shootings and knife throwing was called in last night. Kaiba Corp is in a very sorry state right now…"  
"WHAT?"  
Everyone yelled.

"Where's Bakura?"  
"MY COMPANY!"  
"Where are Duke, Tristan, and Joey? Where's Serenity?"  
"MY COMPANY!"  
"Shut up, Kaiba!"  
Serenity peeked in the door.

"Hi, guys."  
Yugi looked relieved.

"Where are Duke, Tristan, and Joey?"  
Serenity appeared scared.

"I thought they were back here…Also, I noticed Bakura down the street muttering something about nearly poisoning Mokuba's candy last night…Possession, I think."  
Once Bakura came in the door, he was immediately tackled by Kaiba, who began to strangle him. Said spirit soon disappeared to the Shadow Realm. Kaiba, vexed, ran back to his company.

"Seriously, where are the guys?"  
"UGH!"  
"Happy Halloween…"  
"BE QUIET, YAMI! YOU'RE STILL DRUNK!"

"AWWWW, MAAN!"

So this Halloween, be glad you do not need to baby-sit three 5,000-year-old spirits, chase after a sugar high brother of a multi-millionaire—

"MULTI-BILLIONAIRE!"

Whatever! And be glad you do not need to worry about being blamed for murder or need to rescue three whimpering boys wailing like girls from a haunted house. But all in all, the story has a happy en—Hey, where's Bakura and Marik?

"Where are Bakura and Marik?"  
Rebecca piped up. Everyone, including Kaiba, looked, horrified, at each other.

"Uh-oh."

**In the distance, far away in the Shadow Realm…**

"Next Halloween shall be even scarier!"  
"MUAHAHAHAHA!"  
And the two demented yamis cackled away as a wolf howls and a cat yowls.

**Happy Halloween. And trick-or treat.**

_**The End…or is it?**_

(Authoress: No, seriously, has anyone seen Marik or Bakura? Anyone?)

Author's Notes: That was very interesting…I just started on this fic today, on Halloween. I just managed to post it today…If it's not good quality, then that's because I did it in a day. In any case, my friend Julia gave me this idea. I just did it.


End file.
